


(Не)уверенность и (не)стабильность

by EmilleS



Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: General, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-21
Updated: 2012-12-21
Packaged: 2017-12-29 16:58:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1007843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmilleS/pseuds/EmilleS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>О сомнениях, доверии и реальности</p>
            </blockquote>





	(Не)уверенность и (не)стабильность

**Author's Note:**

> • Повествование с конца  
> • Написано на [Weiss Kreuz Secret Santa 2012](http://wkcarnaval.diary.ru) в подарок для **Имею Право**.

**5**

Шульдих не улыбается — лишь слегка приподнимает бокал пошло-золотого идущего пузырьками шампанского. У бокала тонкая ножка — сожмёшь сильнее, того и гляди хрупнет в пальцах. 

Кроуфорд в его сторону даже не поворачивается — у того намечается интереснейшая беседа с представителем одного из лондонских банков и он не собирается её упускать. Ему не нужны напоминания или подтверждения. Он всегда знает. Он всё знает всегда.

_Шульдих справится._

Его команда безупречна. Даже, если она больше его самого лишь на единицу. 

Шульдиху нравится это спокойное и абсолютное доверие. Чего он точно не собирается делать, так это его предавать. 

Он всё-таки усмехается; откидывает на спину волосы — густая волна тяжело ударяет по плечам, — и отставляет шампанское в сторону. 

Откуда-то со стороны балкона доносится пронзительный женский визг. 

**4**

Мистер Браун замирает на мгновение, недоумевающе смотрит в пространство. Ему очевидно не хватает воздуха — над верхней губой испарина, а вид такой, словно вот-вот упадёт в обморок. Один из телохранителей осторожно берёт его под локоть, подталкивает к балкону. Там широкие перила — мутно-белые с синими и коричневыми прожилками, которые с каждым мгновение всё больше наливаются цветом, ножом врезаются в сетчатку. Мистер Браун сдавленно охает, сбиваясь с шага. Мистер Браун не понимает, что происходит. 

Лицо мистера Брауна с хрустом встречается с мраморными перилами. 

Мутно-белый цвет неспешно становится красным. 

**3**

— Не привлекай внимания, — в голосе Кроуфорда улыбка, лёгкое, почти невинное поддразнивание. Шульдих отворачивается от окна и долго рассматривает его, прежде чем иронично хмыкнуть и кивнуть.

— Как тебе будет угодно. 

— …впрочем, тихо не значит скучно, — уточняет Кроуфорд тут же. 

— О? — Шульдих скалится, растягивается на сидении так, что пиджак сухо трещит по швам. За окном, смазанные в полумраке надвигающейся ночи, пролетают дома и огни, но смотреть на руки Кроуфорда, небрежно сжимающие руль, ему нравится куда больше. Как впрочем, и небрежностью реагировать на провокации. — Мне казалось, я знаю всё о развлечениях — тихих, громких и тех, что посередине. 

— Вот как? Тогда что ты, не буду спорить с мастером, — насмешливо бросает пророк в ответ. — Но одно только лишнее движение и веселья станет так много, что даже тебе покажется запредельным. 

Шульдих недовольно хмурится, а потом резко наклоняется ближе, кладя подбородок на чужое плечо, и шепчет:

— Тогда я буду двигаться в такт. 

Полумрак салона ласково отвечает ему голосом Кроуфорда: 

— Смотри не перепутай па. 

Шульдих молча откидывается обратно на сидение. В зеркале заднего вида он на секунду видит собственное отражение; в его глазах — убийственная серьёзность пополам с убийственной же насмешкой. Помноженные на бесконечную веру в себя. 

Или в них обоих.

**2**

— Это было скучное задание, — недовольно тянет Шульдих, откидываясь в кресле. Под «скучным» он имеет в виду бесполезное. Не приносящее пользы. Не приносящее выгоды. Идущее в минус. 

Или что-то такое ещё.

— На этом месте мне стоило бы извиниться? — в интонациях Кроуфорда почти запредельное количество дружественного участия и намёк на вопрос. 

Шульдих недовольно щурится. Если бы у него был хвост — тот бы давно раздражённо дёргался из стороны в сторону. 

У Шульдиха хвоста нет, и потому он лишь встряхивает волосами. 

— Было бы весьма неплохо с твоей стороны.

Кроуфорд вежливо улыбается в ответ и спокойно бросает:

— Извини?

Вопросительных ноток в этой фразе больше ещё на одну сотую грамма — слишком много для такого чуткого собеседника как телепат. 

Шульдих выходит из комнаты без единого звука. Кроуфорд на секунду прикладывает к вискам холодные пальцы, а затем возвращается к бумагам.

Шульдих злится весь день напролёт и очень много о чём-то размышляет, моментально переставая замечать всё вокруг. Напарывается на углы — Кроуфорд даже из кабинета слышит систематически повторяющийся грохот и следующие за ним приглушённые ругательства, — врезается в косяки и роняет вещи. 

Кроуфорду больше всего хочется тишины, покоя и ровного эмоционального фона. Или десять часов, чтобы выспаться. Или одного осмысленно-бессмысленного убийства. 

Из-за стола он встаёт неспешно — мышцы затекли после долгой работы, каждое движение отдаётся тянущей болью. 

— Шульдих? — в голосе его нет ни осуждения, ни гнева, но чужие плечи вздрагивают всё равно. Шульдих оборачивается резко — в синих глазах с трудом поддерживаемая ярость, заглушаемая безразличием. 

Впрочем, Кроуфорд и так знает, что дело не в задании. 

— Рад видеть, что даже меланхолия не может тебя сломить. 

— А может, ей стоило бы, — из него будто выпустили весь воздух. 

Кроуфорду не нравится это выражение лица. В нём слишком много сомнения. Нестабильности. Непредсказуемости действий. 

Он молча снимает очки. Шульдих замирает в кресле, провожая каждое движение взглядом. Кроуфорд находит, что в этом тоже нет смысла. 

Кроуфорд зарывается пальцами длинные пряди, путается в жёстких волосах, тянет назад, заставляя откинуть голову. Кроуфорд касается чужого лица — почти нежно на фоне прочих резких движений, плотно прижимает ладонь к щеке. В глазах Шульдиха медленно тает напряжение, капает вниз расплавленным воском. Он вздыхает — раз, другой, — а потом осторожно касается тонкой дужки очков. Кроуфорд согласно прикрывает глаза.

Это не требует обсуждения.

Ничего не требует обсуждения, когда спокойствие хрупко и зыбко, как весенний лёд. Как хрустальная ваза. Как человеческая жизнь и уверенность в завтрашнем дне. 

Он целует Шульдиха почти равнодушно — словно впечатывая в губы свой приказ. Свою волю. Свою вежливую просьбу. Предложение, от которого невозможно отказаться. Он впихивает его внутрь, заталкивает языком в глотку. Шульдих расслабляется всего на секунду. Или на минуту. Или на час. 

А затем начинает отвечать. 

Время и реальность осыпаются крошевом, распадаются обрезанными нитями. Понятия «скука» и «польза» идут следом — посыпают всё это пеплом утраченных возможностей и приобретённых иллюзий. 

Шульдих исполосовывает на ленты чужую спину, впивается пальцами в горячую влажную плоть. Реальность и время обретают закономерность хриплых вздохов, коротких стонов, вплавленных в кожу, синхронных движений. 

Места для чего-то ещё в них больше не остаётся.

*******

Намечающаяся миссия вновь проста и безыскусна. Кроуфорд раскладывает вероятности на части, в уме организует в стройную схему, скручивает в кольцо диаграмм. В мыслях у него прохлада и сосредоточенность, точность бьющего в цель лазерного луча.

То, что он видит — ему положительно нравится. 

**1**

С Шульдихом сложно.

Японию он находит шумной, Англию — скучной, Америку — пафосно-глупой, а Италию — жаркой. 

В Германию возвращаться не желает категорически, да и к Европе в целом — с её монументальными памятниками архитектуры и искусства, узкими мощёными улицами и бесконечными толпами туристов — относится с удивительной для него холодностью. 

На самом деле, ему хочется туда, где будет много дождя, горячего кофе и свободного времени. 

Кроуфорд слушает невнятные обрывки чужих мыслей и усмехается. 

Он всё ещё не уверен, что «всё хорошо» есть. 

И тем более не уверен, что оно когда-нибудь наступит. 

Единственное, что он знает наверняка — завтра они к нему ближе, чем были вчера.


End file.
